Kazekage's Decisions
by annatar reign
Summary: What went through the Kazekage's mind as he made his few important decisions.


"**For the good of the village**" – Kazekage side

"_Family always comes first_" – Family side

Didn't really write it properly but I hope you understand as you read the story further.

[h]

_Look at her so beautiful and kind. We don't have to do this to her_

**She is carrying our child, who better to hold it than it.**

_There are people better qualified to hold it. Many people would even consider it an honor to carry it._

**Those who wish to carry it are too old. They would not-**

_The container from Kumo was old when he was given the burden. If they can succeed, why can't we?_

**And you have heard rumors of how he turned out, have you not?**

_Those are just rumors. And even if the rumors are true, which we are still not sure, he is still loyal –_

**He might be loyal, but there is no guarantee that ours might not be affected in another way. No, this is the best course of action.**

_You know how it attacks the mind. And our child-_

**We can make sure that it grows up obedient.**

_Do you not know whom you speak of? It is our own child. And you ask us to put that beast within our child, it hasn't even been born yet._

**I know whom I speak of and that is why I can say what I am.**

_It hasn't even been born yet, if we are going to take this action at- least wait till it's born. Putting it inside our child now would affect not only the child but also her._

**She knows the risk. She knew when she married us that she would have a bear a burden that no- one else would.**

_She never knew what we would do to her child when she married us. She might die when she gives birth to our child if we go ahead with this heresy._

**If she dies, then she would have died for a noble cause. She will have given her life for the good of the village.**

**[h]**

_Do you now see what you have done? Look at her and the child beside her._

**I do see it, you do not have to point it out to me. We need to decide, right now, what we shall do with our child.**

_Is that all you can think about at a time like this?_

**Her death though tragic should not steer our away from our path. We decided to walk on this way path and we must not stop now just because of a minor setback.**

_Minor setback? Karura is dead. The woman we swore to protect is dead. How can you call that a minor setback?_

**We can argue about that matter at another time. Right now we need to decide what to do with our child. We need to decide what, how and who will teach Gaara about being a ninja.**

_Can you listen to yourself speak right now?_

**Gaara will be one of our trump cards in years to come as such we can't let anyone other than our-self handle his ninjutsu training. We will ofcourse have to start early on his training so as make sure he is ready as soon as possible to make sure he is ready to handle his responsibilities.**

_What Gaara needs right now is not our training, but our care. He is but a child, a child who will never know about his mother unless we tell him._

**That cannot happen. Emotions in him will only make him weak. He needs to grow up to be a true ninja of Sunagakure as such he doesn't need to know useless things such as family and friends.**

_What are you thinking of doing?_

**We shall take care of his ninjutsu training but he shall not live with either us or with his siblings. We shall ask someone else to take care of him, away from his family.**

_You cannot keep Temari and Kankuro away from Gaara. He is their brother. _

**This is for the best. He shall learn to love only the village and learn to obey my authority anything else is nothing but a hindrance to his growth. Yes, this is what we must do, for the good of the village.**

**[h]**

**He is a lost cause. We cannot allow this to continue any longer, if we do it only come back to haunt us in the long run. We must end this.**

_No, wait. No need to be so hasty. He is still just a child, he should be given another chance._

**Another chance, why? So that he can kill some-one else from our village. He is unstable and cannot control the beast as we had hoped. He has killed so many that soon our people might start deserting us.**

_Just give him another chance. I am sure the people he attacked were nothing but self-defense. He is just a child who is just learning of the powers that he wields in his hands._

**You cannot keep defending him just because he is our child. Even the council agree that he is useless. He was supposed to be ready to go out on missions by this time. We have wasted enough resources on him and we cannot do so anymore. **

_You are the one who put him in there in first place. I tried to warn you that it might not end well, but you didn't listen then and you are not listening now. We cannot kill Gaara, because we are the reason he is the way he is._

**Fine if that is the way you want to do it then he shall conduct a test. If Gaara passes the test then he shall be given another chance to prove his worth to the village. If not then he shall be labeled as a failure that must be terminated.**

_So you are going to decide the fate of our child on the basis of a test. Do you have no sympathy man?_

**We cannot allow emotions such as sympathy at such crucial juncture. Be happy that I am giving Gaara one last chance. If not for you I would have given orders for assassination already. This is his last chance, this test that I have created for him will decide what is good for the village.**

**[h]**

**Look at it. Are satisfied now? This is why I said that he was a failure. We should have killed him.**

_Your test was too cruel. You coul-_

**ENOUGH! I have heard enough from you and your constant whining about doing what is good. Anything and everything that helps the village is good, no matter what must be done to attain that.**

_No, not everything should be allowed to be done in the name of the village. If we did that, we would no better than Hanzo of the Salamander._

**We are different from him. He is but one man who leads but a small village. We are the Kazekage who lead one of the five great villages. We cannot allow ourselves to fall any lower. If we allow his rampage to continue the consequences of it will be high. We have to end this.**

_Just find a way to wake him-_

**We have to be swift with our plans. For now we need to get the beast under control. Once that is done we shall decide how to get rid of the failure.**

_He is not a fai-_

**We can send assassins to kill him and once we have killed him, we shall extract the beast from him and find a much suitable host for it. For now I think our golden sand should be enough for us to subdue the beast. Do that quickly and then, I already have a person in mind to send to finally end this failed experiment.**

**[h]**

**This could prove to be really useful to us. Konoha has already taken many missions that the Daimyo should have rightfully given to us. We cannot allow the Daimyo to continue thinking that his own village is weak.**

**We even have a trump card. Gaara has finally learned to control the beast's powers and with him on our side we are sure to win. And once we crush Konoha we will gain substantial amounts of missions and our economy is sure to grow.**

**Plus with Orochimaru on our side there is nothing that can stop us from defeating them. **

**After the war we can take the all the kekkei genkai that Konoha hold so dear and bring them to our own village, bolstering our own forces. **

**Yes, this is sure to help to village.**

**[h]**

**Wha-**

**[h]**

**But how? Why are our counters now working?**

_It's enough. Our child, Gaara, has grown splendidly without us. He now leads the village that we once lead and the ninja of the village love him far more than they ever loved us. More than we ever loved him or any of our children._

_We failed to do our duty as a parent back then but we can still do it now. It is our duty as the parent to trust our children. If we had done our duty before our story would have turned out really different. _

_But it's still not late. We can still do our duty as parent. We can tell him everything. Everything that he needs to know that will finally be able to life the many burdens that we, his own father, put on his shoulders as a little kid._

_We have done enough, its time stop doubting him and start trusting that he is what is best for the village. _

_More importantly, we need to tell him because that is what's best for our family._

_[h]_

And that's a wrap. Sorry this one took so long. I have recently started playing games again and have kept on forgetting to finish this damn story. I know i missed a few plot points from the Naruto Canon story that should have been here, but i decided to ignore them cause i thought that these decisions(the ones that i wrote about) that he made were the most important to the story.

Though to be honest, that's not the only reason. As some(very few) of you, who have read my stories, may know I don't really write fluffy stories too often, most of my stories are kind of character driven(at-least that's what I think they are), but right now I am, kind of, out of ideas.

Many of my ideas have actually come after reading the reviews that Illuminated(Thank you once again for those) left, so I ask you to please write reviews so that I can read them and get inspiration to write another story.

That's it from me, don't forget to R&R.

Till later,

Hasta La Vista baby.


End file.
